Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate to sets and/or stages, such as in a theater, film or television production, and more particularly, to interchangeable set and/or stage scenery elements equipped for quick and inexpensive reuse and reorganization.
Description of the Related Art
In a typical set and/or stage (collectively referred to herein as a stage for simplicity) construction, numerous specific stage elements such as doors, windows and walls are provided. Each element is typically used for a single purpose and is difficult to move and set up. For example, separate wall elements must be created and moved for masonry walls, wood walls and plaster walls. It is time consuming and expensive to create, set up and break down elaborate set elements.
Once put together, the set elements are often joined together to form a unified structure. The structure is typically kept together and moved as a unit in and out of a theater or stage which is time consuming and expensive. Moreover, the use of a unified set structure that is moved as a unit typically requires specialized moving equipment as well as a large facility for storing the structure when it is not being used.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for constructing stage scenery.